Lavender Blossom
by Lucianna Kirkland
Summary: Baca aja ndiri, yuri gak jago bikin Summary... Dan Yuri bukan penggemar Yuri Pair, cuma pesanan kok!


Araaa~~ Minna-san, balik lagi dengan Yuri~~ Kali ini fic ini di publish berdasar request seseorang, a.k.a. kakak Kembar Yuri, Senju Miru05! Sebenarnya Fic HinaSaku ini udah lama di arsip Yuri, sama Yuri di Re-Publish aja. Hehehe! Buat Miru! Nih, Fic yang udah lo tagihin! Tapi! Ingat, disini Ino musti ma TenTen! Kan mereka pair jugaaa~ #Dibazooka

~Lavender Blossom~

Pair: Hina Saku (Hina on Top! Wauwww!)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated: M

Warn: Yuri, OOC, OC(sudah kebiasaan!), OOT, Minim deskripsi, Miss Typo(S), etc~

~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~

Untaian kristal bening mengalir keluar dari mata emerald seorang Sakura Haruno. Kini dia menangis di pelukan sahabat-sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten. "Tenanglah Sakura.. aku yakin Hinata tidak seperti itu.." support Tenten sambil mengelus pungggung Sakura.

Ya.. Seorang Sakura Haruno menangis karena seorang Hinata Hyuga? Baru kali ini terdengar... Sakura Haruno, gadis kuat yang tomboi, menangis karena Hinata Hyuuga, gadis manis yang pemalu.

Mungkin kita mesti Flashback untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang ini

~Flashback~

11 September, hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan musim gugur. Begitu juga dengan KHSS, perguruan ini juga merupakan sekolah elit di Konoha.

Pagi ini, Sakura hanya berangkat sendirian. Tenten dan Ino berangkat lebih dulu karena ingin berkencan dulu (?). Aduh! Yuri belum bilang, bahwa Tenten dan Ino punya hubungan khusus? Readers ketinggalan gosip nih! #timpuk. Kasihan nasib mu Sakura, padahal kau murid baru di KHSS #geleng-geleng prihatin.

Mata emerald Sakura berusaha mencari, mana kelasnya. Menurut baa-channya, Tsunade. Yang juga merupakan kepala sekolah KHSS, Sakura akan masuk ke kelas X-3.

Karena terlalu sibuk mencari kelasnya, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ada orang di depannya, 1 menit kemudian...

"ADUHH!" ringis Sakura. "Hei, kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" ucap murid yang di tabraknya itu. "Go-gomennasai!" ucap Sakura. Sebuah tangan terjulur ke arahnya, "Baik-baik saja?" tanya pemilik tangan itu sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura mendongak dan melihat, satu wanita dengan rambut.. panjang hitam dan bermata lavender, satu lagi gadis bermata biru dan berambut pirang panjang.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya gadis pirang itu lagi. "Hei, Miku! Kau jangan mempedulikan gadis itu! Ayo cepat!" bentak gadis bermata lavender itu. "Hinata, sabar dulu, ini juga salah kita, berjalan gak lihat-lihat, ah kau murid pindahan?" ucap gadis bernama Mikuna itu dan dia bertanya pada Sakura.

"I-iya, aku murid pindahan dari Suna, namaku Sakura Haruno" ucap Sakura. "Ah, aku Mikuna Namikaze, Kau mau ke kelas mana? Biar kuantar" tawar Mikuna. "Hei! Miku! Kita sudah di tunggu! Ayolah!" ucap Hinata tak sabar. "Kau duluan saja Hinata, aku mengantar Sakura-chan dulu, ya?" sebelum Hinata menjawab, Sakura sudah di seret oleh Miku ke kelas yang akan di tujunya.

"Kau kelas berapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum. "Ke-kelas X-3, aku murid pindahan.." ucap Sakura gagap. "Ah, kau junior-ku ternyata, aku kelad XI-3, nah ini ruang kelasmu, kau terlambat jadi biar aku mintakan izin ya?" tawar Miku sambil membuka pintu.

"Mohon maaf, Iruka-sensei, ada murid pindahan yang tersesat di lantai 2, dia akan berada di kelas ini" lapor Miku. Iruka tersenyum, "Masuklah, murid pindahan.." ucap Iruka.

Sakura masuk dan memberi salam. "Namaku Sakura Haruno, murid pindahan dari Suna.." ucap Sakura dan dia memandang iblis ke arah Ino dan Tenten yang cekikikan di belakang sana.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, aku permisi dulu" pamit Miku dan sebelum dia keluar dia mencium pipi kanan Sakura. Hal itu tentu membuat seluru kelas heboh. "Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" pamit Miku sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas itu.

Setelah Sakura duduk, seluruh kelas langsung memborbardirnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan. "Ne! Kok kamu kenal sama Miku-senpaisama?" tanya seseorang disana. "Ah, tadi aku bertabrakan dengannya lalu dia membantuku menuju kelas ini" ucap Sakura.

"Ano, ngomong-ngomong.. siapa sih Miku-senpai itu?" tany Sakura. Semua mata langsung memandangnya, "EHH? KAU TIDAK TAHU MIKU-SENPAISAMA? TIDAK MUNGKINNN!" teriak kelas itu sangat keras.

"Oke! Akan kami jelaskan siapa itu Miku-senpaisama!" teriak gadis dengan rambut coklat. "Miku-senpaisama adalah KETUA OSIS dan anak pemilik yayasan sekolah ini!" teriak gadis berrambut orange.

"Miku-senpaisama adalah adik dari Naruto-Sama! Idola kami yang duduk di kelas 3, KHSS timur!" teriak seorang lagi. Oopp~ lagi-lagi Yuri lupa! KHSS itu terbagi dua, bagian cowok di sebelah timur, yang cewek di sebelah barat! Back to the story~

"Miku-senpaisama adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan kita keringanan saat MOS!" teriak gadis lainnya. "MIKU-SENPAISAMA ADALAH IDOLA KAMI!" teriak mereka. Sakura harus menutup kupingnya saat mereka berteriak seperti itu.

"Hoh~ jadi siapa sebenarnya gadis berambut hitam dan bermata lavender yang ada di samping Miku-senpai ya?" tanya Sakura. "Ka-kau bertemu dengan Hinata-senpaisama? SUNGGUH!" teriak mereka lagi. "I-iya.. tadi aku bertabrakan dengannya juga.." ucap Sakura.

"AHHH! BERUNTUNG SEKALI NASIB-MU SAKURAA!" teriak mereka lagi. "KAU BERTEMU DENGAN DUA HIME-SAMA DALAM 1 SATU HARII! HUAAAAAA!" teriak mereka lagi. Heh? Ada yang nanya Iruka mana? Tuh! Di ruangannya! Ma Kakashi!#ktawa setan.

"Hime? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura. "Hime atau Hime-Ouji adalah sebuah perkumpulan para gadis dan pemuda yang terpilih dan para Hime-Ouji akan mendapatkan hak istimewa!" jelas Tenten.

"Dan, kita yang berada di kelas ini adalah kandidat-kandidat Hime juga!" jelas Ino. "Ho..." jawabnya. "Dan! HARI INI KITA AKAN DI PILIH MENJADI HIMEEEE! KYAAA!" teriak mereka lagi dan Belum selesai para murid berhisteris ria, sebuah panggilan terhadap kelas itu masuk

"_Kepada seluruh murid X-3, kalian di persilahkan pergi ke Chamise.."_

"KYAA! AYO KITA PERGII!" teriak mereka lagi. Dan para murid, dengan menggiring Sakura juga, mereka berlari ke arah Chamise.

~Chamise~

"Selamat datang, para calon Hime, kami menyambut kalian dengan hangat.." ucap para penjaga Chamise itu. Para murid X-3 itu membungkuk hormat. "Kalian akan didandani disni.. silahakan masuk, Hima.." ucap para penjaga (Hima: Calon Hime)

Para Hima itu mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan yang amat besar, dimana kimono-kimono tergantung dan meja rias tertampang. Ruang rias para Hime!

"Sakura! Ayo kita pilih kimono!" teriak Ino dan Tenten. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu memilih sebuah Kimono merah muda bermotif bunga sakura, sama seperti namanya.

~1 Jam Kemudian~

"Huaahh! Sakura! Kau cantik sekali!" teriak Ino dan Tenten saat melihat Sakura dengan Kimo merah muda yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Rambut pinknya diangkat keatas dan disisakan sedikit di telinganya.

"Terimakasih Ino, Tenten, kalian juga cantik!" puji Sakura balik. Ino memang cantik, ia sengaja mengkriting rambut pirangnya, yang amat cocok dengan kimono kuning bermotif bunga _Chysanthemum_ yang indah. Tenten mengurai rambutnya, menjadi sepanjang punggung. Amat serasi dengan kimono merah yang menggantung sempurna di badannya.

Ketiganya berjalan perlahan menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sedikit jauh dari mereka.

Greekkk~

Pintu geser itu terbuka. Para Hima memandang takjub pada pemandangan di depan mereka! WAOUW! PARA HIME DAN OUJI SUDAH DUDUK RAPI DAN DENGAN SENYUMAN DI MUKA MEREKA!(Heh? Sasuke juga senyum? WTH! #author dibunuh)

"Silahkan duduk, para Hima yang manis!" ucap Lee (WTH? Lee masuk Ouji? Ngimpi gak?). Mikuna berdiri perlahan, "Selamat datang di Hime-Ouji, Minna-san" ucapnya manis.

Hinata membuang mukanya saat melihat Sakura duduk di depannya. Hinata pun menyikut Temari, "Aww! It's Hurt Hinata!" ringis Temari.

TBC~

Miru... maaf jelek, abal etc, pokonya otak udah mempet pas ngetik akhir chap ini! R E V I I E W W W W !


End file.
